Saiyan's love Next Generation
by Sparkey.ssj3
Summary: This Fanfic is a sequel to Saiyan's love, it follows Goten's son Beat and his adventures as a time patroller but an evil fighter makes his presence known. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

This is a sequel to Saiyan's love so if you haven't read it yet you will not understand what comes next, I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who have read Saiyan's love and waited patiently for it's sequel, thank you for your support.

Saiyan's Love Next Generations

Chapter 1: Beat's deadly challenge

this takes place 3 years after Saiyan's love and Goten and Vokis's son Beat is working with the time patrol with Note and his mentor Xeno Goku, Beat has only been on low-level missions but his chance to shine is approaching.

Beat is in his Time Patroller uniform which consists of a red overcoat with plates on his shoulders, he has a black undershirt with white pants, he has red gloves as well as red boots with the tip of them black and he has a red belt with his tail wrapped around it.

Beat is currently with the Supreme Kai of Time helping her out with the odd job.

'You know Beat you should try and convince Xeno Goku to take you on higher ranking missions' says he Kai smiling.

'I tried but he said that I'm not ready but I can go Super Kaioken 2 and nearly able to power up to Super Saiyan 3 so I don't know why' says Beat with a confused look holding Kai's toolbox.

'Because you're not mentally ready' says Xeno Goku appearing behind Beat without anybody knowing.

'Come Xeno Goku he's as ready as they get he can do more than most time patrollers' says the Kai just as confused as Beat.

'He has power no doubt about it but under the situation of something like Perfect Cell is he able to think level-headed' asks Xeno Goku.

'I can just give me a chance' says Beat trying to convince his mentor.

'Sorry kid not going to happen your father would kill me if you died because you weren't able to make a split second choice' says Xeno Goku patting Beat's head and then moves past him as he and Supreme Kai of Time walks into the temple.

'He's since giving you a hard time' says Note at Beat's side.

Note wears a similar outfit to Beat's but she has a shirt red like her overcoat and wears yellow tights and she has her hair in a ponytail.

'If only he'd give me a chance' says Beat who tightens his fists.

'Huh, oh Yes sir right away, sorry Beat but I've got to head don't get to any trouble!' shouts Note running off towards the temple after Xeno Goku told her what's her mission through an earpiece.

'Alone again meh' says Beat deciding it's time to train.

'Waited Beat! You want to see Xeno Goku on his mission' says Supreme Kai of Time.

They both watch the two at work until a scroll lands on the floor relaxing that history is being changed.

'This isn't good, history change the fight between Gohan and Cell ends with Cell destroying Earth but there is nobody else left to send out or maybe' says the Kai looking over at Beat.

'I heard you Supreme Kai of Time and don't think to send Beat!' says Xeno Goku over their earpieces.

'But there's nobody else!' shouts Supreme Kai of time.

'There is and you know it' shouts Xeno Goku set on the idea of Beat not get involved.

'You also know that we ask him since that happened he still needs time to adjust' says Supreme Kai handing over the scroll over to Beat.

'Don't worry Master I got this' says Beat teleporting to the change in time.

Beat appears behind a rock close enough to see what's going on, Gohan has a broken arm and Cell is beating him senseless.

'Beat you must fight Cell until Gohan is able to fire a Kamehameha' says Supreme Kai of time.

Beat flies over while transforming into Super Kaioken 2 and kicks Cell away from Gohan.

'Another punk thinking they could defeat the perfect being' says Cell charging towards Beat.

Beat slams his fist into Cell's gut forcing blood from his mouth, they begin to slam and hammer their attacks into the other body but Beat is too strong for Cell and begins to injure him then blasts him in front of Gohan who has finished charging his father-son Kamehameha and fires it at Cell however a purple energy cover Cell and he fires his Kamehameha which begins to push back Gohan's Kamehameha.

'Let me help' says Beat joining his Kamehameha with Gohan's which defeats Cell.

'Hey, thank you wait where did he go' says Gohan looking around.

Beat appears back in the temple with Xeno Goku, Supreme Kai of Time waiting for him, Xeno Goku doesn't look happy as he walks up to Beat, but his expression turns into a smile as he places his hand on Beat's shoulder.

'Well done kid, you looked amazing out there sorry for not believing in you' says Xeno Goku giving Note space to hug Beat.

'You were so cool punching and kicking Cell's butt and it looked like you nearly powered up to Super Saiyan 3 in that beam struggle' says Note breaking away from the hug.

Now Note said it Beat did feel his hair grow longer and his power rising but he didn't nori e at the time.

'Hey Beat with that potential you be able match "his" power with some more training' says the Kai "his" was referring to their argument before leaving.

After praising Beat a little more they hear an explosion and feel the ground shaking, they run outside to see the world falling apart with a person flying above the destruction laughing.

'Hey you what have to done!' shouts Xeno Goku unable to control his rage and transforms into Super Saiyan blue 4.

'Isn't it obvious mortal I'm destroying everything so I can remake into a perfect world' says the person revealing his face as Goku.

'Wait! What! Another Goku!' shouts Beat confused.

'Oh no young mortal for I'm Goku Black or actually Xeno Goku Black that sounds better' says Xeno Goku Black.

Xeno Goku Black wears a Kai outfit with the colour red, grey and black.

Xeno Goku charged towards Xeno Goku Black but without realising it he found himself implied by Xeno Goku Black's energy sword, Xeno Goku fell from the blade and died before hitting the floor, Beat couldn't believe it he slow walked towards his body he dropped to the floor seeing his body confirming that he died which enrages Beat as he screams while tears ran down his face all the while the world was falling apart.

Beat cried and screamed until he powers up to Super Saiyan 4 which catches everyone off guard he smashes his fist into Xeno Goku Black and fired a one handed Kamehameha which sends Xeno Goku Black into a pile of concrete.

'Note put him to sleep we need it get out of here' says the Supreme Kai of Time with a bag full of all the time scrolls she could grab.

Note nods then appear behind Beat striking his neck knocking him out, she picks him up and flies over to the Kai as they teleport somewhere else.

'Damn I need to keep an eye on that kid he knows how to punch' says Xeno Goku Black with a smile.

The group appears on a small planet with only one building that is Grandpa Gohan's house.

End of Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and don't be afraid to voice your opinion or point something out that I missed in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Generations

Chapter 2: Beat's new mentor

'huh, w-where am I' says Beat waking up and looking around the.

Beat notices that the room looks great grandpa Gohan's house but with more stuff like training gear, Beat hears voices outside and decides to check it out.

Beat moves out into the fresh air to see both Supreme Kai of Time and Note talking with another Goku look alike, Beat steers before Note notices him.

'Oh, Beat you're awake after that power up we thought you might die' says Note running over to him.

'Huh oh yeah I'm okay but who is this guy' says Beat pointing towards the Goku look alike.

'I'm Goku from a different timeline and about from a 100 years people call Goku 100 year time skip' says 100-year goku.

100-year Goku wears his classic gi but wears a belt with the four-star dragon ball on display and has a power pole on his back, he also has different items to show for the 100 he has trained.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Beat the son of Goten and Vokis' says Beat shaking his hand.

'I heard from the Supreme Kai of Time about your potential but also about Xeno Goku Black' says 100-year Goku.

'Yeah he killed my master and plans to destroy space and time so I have to defeat to him I don't care what it takes' says Beat as his blood boils from the thought of Xeno Goku Black.

'Haha, you remind me of your father and a young me, Supreme Kai asked me if I could train you, I will only of you defeat me in a fight' says 100-year Goku taking his fighting stance.

'I will do anything to gain power to defeat Xeno Goku Black' says Beat taking his father's fighting stance.

'One condition I will not use my hands and you have to be able to hit me once' says 100-year Goku putting his arms behind his back.

Beat charges forward towards 100-year Goku but is hit backwards by a kick he was only able to see for a split second.

'How is he that fast?!' says Note watching form the house.

'Damn I need to power up!' shouts Beat transforming into Super Saiyan 4 as he thinks to himself 'I need to hurry up or I'll power down to base form'.

Beat charges forward barely dodging a kick, Goku sends a barrage of kicks towards Beat but he ignores the pain as pushes through, Goku floats backwards as Beat blocks a few kcks and closes in on Goku, Beat reaches the body of Goku however he is punched by Goku through the house.

'I thought you said that you weren't gonna punch' says Beat flying out of the hole in the wall.

'Your enemy doesn't follow rules so I will not either, I thought you wanted power it doesn't look like it, you rely too much on the super Saiyan transformation there's no point in transforming if you base form is weak' shouts 100-year Goku with a serious face opposite to his smile at the start.

Beat is punched and kicked around, each one slamming into his body, bruising his muscles sending shockwaves of pain, Beat his punched halfway around the small planet and out of his Super Saiyan 4 form.

'I can't watch' says Note who looks away as Goku charges towards him ready to finish the job.

'No you have to watch this is what Beat wanted' says Supreme Kai of Time.

With a massive shockwave pushing everything away from where the punch landed the two bystanders look over in disbelief to see Beat in his base form caught Goku's fist, with a fire in his heart Beat fires a one-hand Kamehameha into Goku's gut sendong him flhing through the air in pain and confusion, Beat rushes towards him and attack Goku with blinding speed sending Goku's body in the ground.

'Thats it Beat!' shouts Note with joy.

Goku and Beat clashes fists to end the test Beat falls unconscious due to overexertion.

'Well done Kid' says 100 year Goku picking up Beat and transporting him to the nearest resting place.

Note ran over to Beat to stay by his side.

'count him lucky' says Supreme Kai standing by Note's side.

'This isn't lucky' says Note confused.

'If he want to Goku would have finish the fight in the instant it started, he is the strongest fighter to exist' says Supreme Kai of time.

'Then why doesn't he fight Xeno Goku Black?' says Note looking at Beat's bloody and bruised body.

'Because he spent a 100 hundred years training here, for Goku time doesn't pass for him here so if he leaves this dimension he'll die well apart from time patroller quest' says Supreme Kai.

'So we came for Beat to train' says Note.

'I'll also be training you but not as much and not as hard as Beat' says Goku appearing behind the two with senzu bean in hand.

'You have senzu beans?' says Supreme Kai surprised.

'I have a virtually endless supply and it will speed up' says Goku feed it to Beat.

'I'm sorry I failed the test' says Beat slowly waking up.

'Nope you passed but from now on you'll be training under me but it is no walk in the park, I'll push you to the limits and a thousand per cent beyond that so be prepared this is going to be hell' says Goku with a serious face.

'I gladly accept I'll do everything you ask and I will not disappoint you' says Beat with determination.

'Oh, you'll be banned from transforming because it doesn't matter if you power up to Super Saiyan or beyond its a multiplier so we'll focus of your base form' says Goku.

'Yeah let's do this!' shouts Beat ready as ever.

Beat and Note spends a year training under Goku which proves to be extremely difficult every day is hundreds times harder than the previous day constantly pushing the two beyond any limitations.

'I can't carry on I'm at my limit!' shouts Note falling to the fall in pain and loss of energy.

'Note look at Beat and get up because limits are a suggestion Beat is living proof every day he surpasses limitations they mean nothing in this training so get' shouts Goku.

* * *

A year later and Xeno Goku Black decides it's time to take action and begins to change history which forces Beat and Note to act, Beat and Note have new uniforms which look identical to their previous ones but has the symbol if Goku 100 year time skip of the right side of their chest and on the back they have a tribute to Xeno Goku.

'We need to move and quick' says Supreme Kai.

'See ya later Master Goku 100-years' says Note putting a hand onto the Kai's back.

'Master Goku, thank you for training us I'll pay you back' says Beat running over to Supreme Kai of time.

The group teleports back to Conton City to find ruins of the former city with mangled bodies thrown around the place.

'Damn that sick bastard' says Beat in anger.

'Tsk-tsk, Beat is that any way to speak to a god and soon to be executor' says Xeno Goku Black appearing high in the sky.

'We're here to defeat you and end your saga of destruction' says Beat with a fire in her eye.

'Oh that won't do I'm the big bad boss so you'll have to fight my pawns first' says Xeno Goku Black pointing at an army of different version if Goku, Gohan, Goten, Fireza and Cell etc. All covered in a dark purple energy.

'Beat stick close by we need to support each other' says Note backing up to Beat.

Beat and Note are surrounded by familiar enemies gathering towards them like dogs to fresh meat, Beat slams his fist into the horde of enemies hoping his doing any damage.

'Beat help!' shouts Note as the dark purple energy takes over her mind.

'I'll finish this is one move!' shouts Beat crossing his arm in front of his face.

'Super explosion wave!' shouts Beat sending everyone away from him.

Beat floats up in the air and charges a lighter version of the Kamehameha 'True Kamehameha!' shouts Beat firing the energy wave into all of the opposition at once knocking them out instantly.

Beat floats down to Note's unconscious body and begins to carry her away from the soon to be battlefield for Beat and Xeno Goku Black.

'Don't ignore me fool' shouts Xeno Goku Black firing an energy blast at Beat isn't carrying Note.

Beat deflects the blast without trouble, Beat slowly puts Notw down on a slab of concrete and kisses her forehead.

'I'll defeat him for all the people he has killed, master Xeno Goku and for you' says Beat kneeling at Note's side.

Beat gets up towards Xeno Goku Black and only stopping a few feet away.

'So you not going transform?' ask Xeno Goku Black with a sadistic smile.

'To make it fair I won't' says Beat.

The two charge up their energy ready to fight, they steer into each others eyes with rage and determination.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A Saiyan's mission

Chapter 3: Artificial Saiyans

'So you're saying that be replacing some parts of human DNA you can make people fly and shoot energy from their hands?' asks the King while reading over the artificial Saiyan project files.

'They don't shoot energy from their hands' says Dr Briefs correcting the King.

'What?' says the King confused.

'Well the Saiyans are able to control their energy in areas of the body, for example the hands the energy superheats the air around the hands to create plasma and that's what the attacks are made' explains Dr Briefs with a smile.

'Okay well we have no choice so you have my approval for the Artificial Saiyan project' says the King returning the documents.

'Okay I'll start right away' says Dr Briefs walking out of the office.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kami's lookout

'So we win the bet' says Kami smiling.

'Fine Namekian you win I fought kill 75% of the human population' says Vegeta feeling as if his pride just got punched.

'Anyway I'm gonna train so more' says Kakarot putting on all his weighted clothing.

Kakarot begins to stretch and do some handstand push-ups.

'I'll go connect planet Vegeta about this arrangement' says Vegeta flying off.

'So Kakarot does Saiyans have any culture apart from causing entire races to go extinct' asks Kami.

'Well all we have is a class system and a royal family, lower class the weakest Saiyans, middle class, higher class and then the elite Saiyans the strongest of them all. However I don't care for selling planets or killing people I just want to get stronger until I'm the strongest' says Kakarot still training.

'Do you care for your family?' asks Kami.

'I love my mother and father is amazing guy, this makes me different from the other Saiyans they don't care for their friends and family which limits their power' says Kakarot.

'Huh, I sense an evil energy but the only one with that evil energy is Piccolo' says Kami as sweat drips down his face.

'It doesn't feel that strong' says Kakarot taking his fighting stance.

And then no of nowhere an old namekian which looks exactly Kami.

'His energy feels incredibly evil' says Kakarot ready for a fight.

'hello Kami' says Demon King Piccolo as he walks towards Kami and Kakarot.

'How did you escape?' asks Kami with serious look on his face.

'Well some group of people calling themselves the red ribbon army broke me out and asked me to deal with some aliens named Saiyan and they will give me most of the world to rule, you just so happen to have a Saiyan but I'm not here for him there's a group of Saiyans and I feel more of their energy keeps appearing out of nowhere, anyway I wanted to tell your little Saiyan pet to stay out of it' says Piccolo before taking off towards the multiple energies which feel likes Sima's energy.

'Wait he's right I sense multiple energies like Sima but that should be impossible' says Kakarot as he looks over the direction of Capsule Corp.

'The humans are trying to make a way to counter you Saiyans blame Vegeta's recklessness' says Kami as he begins to look over the planet 'I sense a great evil soon to appear' says Kami.

'Well then I just need to train more' says Kakarot getting pumped up.

'My training won't be enough, we'll have to go the Otherworld maybe King Kai might train you' says Kami.

'That sounds amazing' says Kakarot more ready the ever.

'but you'll only have 3 months so take these you'll need them especially for snakeway' says Kami hand a pouch with senzu beans inside.

'Right that's go' says Kakarot as both Kami and Kakarot disappear into the otherworld.

* * *

At Capsule Corp.

'And that about finishes the DNA replacement, I can't believe that only two people decide to do that DNA replaced' says Dr Briefs reading over a document as he walks into his homemade recovery room.

'Well Dad most people said if they don't want artificial strength and the rest said they don't want to die but can't believe that two kids signed up' says Bulma walking alongside her father.

In the room there were two beds with the curtains drawn all the way around and Dr Briefs opens the curtains for patients which just had the DNA replacement, one of the Artificial Saiyans jumped out from bed full of energy.

'Alright let's teach those Saiyans a lesson' says a Bald kid with 6 dots on his forehead but has a tail like a Saiyan.

'Calm down Krillin you'll get your chance but first get these on there Capsule Corp.'s signature go this is made of the strongest material known to the human race' says Dr Briefs handing a golden orange gi for Krillin.

'Cool thanks Doc' says Krillin taking the gi and finding a place to get changed.

Dr Briefs walked over to the bed to see the other Artificial Saiyan which is a young girl with black hair who's inspecting her V.

'So Chi Chi how are you feeling?' asks Dr Briefs.

'I feel as if my senses are increased but especially my power' says Chi Chi gets up and grabs her gi then goes to find a place to change.

'It looks like the DNA replace was successful' says Bulma.

'Aaaawwww!' screams Chi Chi both Bulma and Dr Briefs run over to see what's happening.

They find Chi Chi who seems as if she was about to take off her clothes with her fist pointed outward as if she punched somebody and then they look over to the wall to find that Krillin wearing his gi was punch through the wall.

'Well there's your evidence that it worked' says Dr Briefs with a smile.

'Hey don't need to kill me' says Krillin getting up from the rubble while rubbing the back of his head, unharmed by the punch or going through the wall.

'Chi Chi you can use my room to change' says Bulma as she walks towards her room with Chi Chi following her.

A couple hours later, Piccolo appears above the Capsule Corp. Building and uses his energy attack to cut down the middle of the building, Dr Briefs walked out from the front door followed by Krillin and Chi Chi.

'Well your not a Saiyan that knocks that off the list possibilities' says Dr Briefs.

'Listen old man give up the Saiyans' demands Piccolo.

'Sorry got no Saiyan but we got some Artificial ones that are gonna defeat the real ones' says Dr Briefs pointing towards Krillin and Chi Chi.

'Real or Artificial it doesn't affect me. If your not gonna hand them over I'll kill you then them' says Piccolo firing an energy blast towards Dr Briefs.

Krillin appears in front of the Doctor and deflects the energy blast into a nearby tree, Chi Chi speared behind Piccolo slamming her leg into his back sending him into the ground.

'Ha, there was a stronger Saiyan with Kami and he was suppressing his power' says Piccolo getting up with a smirk.

'is that right what's the Saiyan's name and why didn't you kill that one?' asks Dr Briefs.

'Ha, I'm maybe a demon but I'm not suicidal that kid was incredibly strong, I believe his name is Kakarot' says Piccolo with a smile on face.

Both Chi Chi and Krillin both attack Piccolo at the same time crushing his insides and because of their overwhelming strength compared to Piccolo they kill him but not before he reincarnates himself into an egg giving him one reason to live to kill all Saiyan and so the egg blasted off to someplace.

'So this Saiyan named Kakarot is even strong than we thought' says Krillin walking back towards the Capsule Corp. building.

'Which means we'll have to train super hard' says Chi Chi following Krillin.

'Kakarot ey, I don't think he'll be our worse problem' says Dr Briefs before following the two Artificial Saiyans.

End of Chapter 3

Author's note:

If you want to see any specific character become an Artificial Saiyan just leave a review with the character's name.


End file.
